The Night Of The Shots Fired
by W3
Summary: Jim and Artie find trouble at a presidential speech. I know this is not a good summary. Im a bit new at this. Please review I would appreciate knowing how this turned out. Hope you enjoy.


The Night of the Shots Fired

His mind was racing as he tried to comprehend the pain and confusion he felt. Last thing he remembered he was listening to the president give a speech, then he was flat on his back with a searing pain lancing through his chest. He could faintly hear the screams as people raced by him in a mad dash for safety.

_What had happened?_ His vision focused in and out and it was hard to move without feeling as if he would fall. _Wasn't that crazy_ He was laying flat on the ground yet at any movement he felt he would be spun wildly off into oblivion.

After what to his brain seemed an eternity but in fact was only a few minutes, a familiar tone brought his wounded mind back to the surface. _Who was it?_ He vaguely knew he had been at the president's side with someone else. His partner. _What was his name?_ Suddenly a fuzzy face appeared. He tried to recognize the face but he couldn't make it out through the hew. Blinking rapidly he tried to clear his vision. The tone sounded panicked but he couldn't make out what the figure was saying.

A blinding light flashed across his vision as a tremendous pressured set itself on his chest. With the newly acquainted pain, his vision cleared a bit so that he could see the face of the dark haired man that leaned over him. _God what was his name?_ He vaguely knew this person was more than just a partner to him but why couldn't he remember his name. It was on the tip of his tongue. He tied to speak but his brain wouldn't communicate that thought with the rest of his body. Suddenly he felt light. The pain became a dull throb as his wounded body started to shut down to conserve energy. With one last look at the familiar face, his eyes closed. _Artemus?_

W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3

It was routine. The two agents stood at attention, one on each side of President Grant watching the crowd and waiting. Waiting for any sign of danger. Grant was confident that he would be protected by his two best agents and fearlessly gave his speech to the people whom he would lay down his life for. Ordinary citizens that he pledged his life to, once in battle and now as president.

The clear spring day gave him the impression that it would be perfect and hadn't expected it to be any other way. About ten minutes into the speech all hel broke loose when one of his agents pushed him to the ground as three shots rang out. Losing his bearings, he tried to remember which agent was to his right as he was grabbed by the arm and ushered off into the crowd. He was surrounded by men making it impossible to see the fate of the agent that was next to him. _Was it Artemus, James, or one of his guards? _He couldn't remember. All he knew is they were hurt. He distinctively remembered the grunt of pain as they 

both hit the ground. Neither bullet had pierced his hide so he knew the agent was injured, or worse, dead. He knew whoever it was didn't get up after falling.

When he was roughly escorted into a room he turned to see the scared face of the agent who had moved him from danger. 'Gordon' he almost choked. 'Go see to your partner at once' with only a moment's pause grant watched the indecision in the man's dark chocolate eyes. 'Go I'm fine' with that the agent turned and bolted out the door.

W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3

Artemus was overlooking the crowd. There were so many expressions. He knew there could be trouble at any moment as he studied each face, knowing his partner was doing the same. A glint of silver presented itself from high above after roughly ten minutes into the speech. Artemus looked toward the object and saw a man aim his rifle. Artemus looked to his partner and saw him already moving toward the president so he withdrew his gun and fired. The man fell off the balcony he was sitting on but not before getting off two shots.

Artemus spun in time to see his partner and the president hit the ground hard. When his partner didn't move to get up Artemus grabbed the president and pulled him toward the closest door. The whole time his mind was racing. Scared for his partner but knowing his first priority was the president. As he dragged his commander and chief through the screaming crowd he stole a look back. He vaguely saw his partner's body still on the ground before the crowd covered his view. He then looked to the president. He was following Artemus but he too was trying to catch a glimpse of the agent whom selflessly pushed him out of the line of fire.

As Artemus pulled his commander into the room he turned him around checking for any obvious injuries. His eyes connected with Grants. Grants eyes mirrored his own. For the first time in his life he saw the look of fear in grants eyes and it scared Artemus to death. With a shaky voice grant gave Artemus the one thing he needed. Reassurance and a dismissal. "Gordon! Go see to your partner at once…I'm fine" Grant demanded.

Artemus paused for a second. _I should stay with the president, he is my priority…but he's fine...He said so himself. __That's all Artemus needed as he turned and sprinted out the door. _

Artemus slid to a stop at his partner's side. "James?" he croaked as a lump formed in his throat. _So much blood! This can't be happening._ Artemus ran his eyes across his partner's prone form. There were two bullet holes. Both were mere inches apart beneath the left shoulder. One was pretty close to a lung but Artemus wasn't sure if it was close enough to do damage. Jim's jacket sleeve and whole left side was already covered in blood.

Jim's eyes were open but glossy and uncomprehending as Artemus tried to get him to respond to his voice. With no such luck Artemus yelled for a doctor then tore off his jacket. Laying it against the wound he pressed hard to try and stem the blood flow. James let out a hiss and looked Artemus in the eyes. Artemus' eyes misted at the pain filled confusion that lay in those normally bright blue green eyes. As the lids shut Artemus' heart skipped a beat. "Jim! Dam it don't do this!" He cried and shook his brother's good shoulder. "God…pleased don't do this" he pleaded as he checked for a pulse. The pulse was weak. Without thinking Artemus picked his partner up and carried him toward the door he had just exited.

As he laid the limp form on the nearest couch Artemus was barely aware of the president's personal physician rushing to his side. Grant gently pulled Artie out of the way and walked him into the next room. Both men sent a quick prayer for their friend up to any God that would answer it.

W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3

Several Hours later Artemus found himself standing in front of a mirror in a cold hotel room. The doctor had dismissed both him and the president so he could do surgery to repair any unforeseen damage. Both men were ordered to wash up and get something to eat. Although he didn't feel like eating Artemus decided a little wash wouldn't hurt.

He hadn't realized how much blood he had on his clothes until he saw himself in the mirror. The Dark spots showed almost black against his brown suit. His tailor was going to kill him. This was the third suit this month he had ruined. _Pretty soon im going to catch up with Jim's number of replacement suits._ That fact seemed small compared to the fact that his long time partner, friend, and brother might die from a sniper's bullet. A bullet meant for their president. It was part of their job but it didn't make the fact any easier to deal with. Artemus changed his clothes, discarding the stained ones then proceeded to scrub his arms and face.

When he was done he collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Thinking about his partner's actions and whether or not he would be able to continue his job without him.

Artemus was startled from a restless doze three hours later when a loud knock sounded at the door. Getting up wearily he slowly opened the door to come face to face with the president.

"Good God Artemus! You look horrible" Grant complained as he walked in. Pouring a glass of brandy he handed it to Artie. "Drink this it will make you feel better"

Artemus accepted and downed the glass in one drink. With the lifting of an eyebrow Grant studied his man for a second. "Doctor says he has completed the surgery. Had to repair his lung and remove both bullets. He says his fever is a bit high but he doesn't see that as a big problem as long as it doesn't get higher. West has lost a lot of blood...," Grant paused. "Doc says if he makes it through the night his chances will be better.." Grant finished wearily.

Artemus let out a deep breath and set heavily into a chair. Rubbing his hand across his face he rolled the information around in his brain. "Can I see him?"

Grant eyed him before responding. "After you get a hot meal, Doc will consider it." Artemus hid his surprise. They knew him too well. Or else he was being spied on. Artemus sighed. "I guess I can manage something" he agreed to his superior.

W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3

After a large meal Artemus forced down he had to admit he felt a little better as he walked down the long corridor. His stomach had quit grumbling but there was still that dull ache left from worry. He hadnt seen his partner since the shooting eight hours before, and he knew he would go crazy if he had to wait one more minute to see his partner.

As he came to the door Artemus stopped with his hand on the door knob. His throat was dry. He couldn't remember being this nervous, Not sure what to expect.

He was reminded of the president at his side when he felt a reasuring hand on his shoulder. "I will wait here," Grant said understanding his friend's need to be alone. Artemus just nodded and slowly opened the door.

As he walked up to the bed, he took in the sight of Jim deep in what he assumed was a drug induced sleep. His face was pale with a slight sheen of sweat making it look glossy. Artemus reached for his friend's hand and picked it up gently. _Too cold. _Holding it tight in both hands to warm it he said a quick prayer.

As he finished the prayer artemus was caught off guard when suddenly the hand put just the slightest pressure against his. looking toward the face he noticed two glossy green blue eyes staring at him.

"Im sorry, I thought you were alseep my friend" Artemus said wondering if his words were penetrating. "You scared me today. you scared all of us." With a slow blink Jim squeezed his hand again to let his friend know he had heard him.

"you will be fine my friend, get some rest. I will check on you again later." as he was about to place the hand back under the covers he heard a hoarse sound come from the man in the bed.

Clearing his throat Jim tried to get his vocal cords to cooperate. "A...Ar.e." Jim looked irritated at his inability to talk. Artemus leaned in "Shh save your strength" Jim looked to his partner then tried again.

"Pr..pres.." Artemus suddenly realized what his partner was trying to say. "Jim the president is fine, a little indignent but fine." Jim looked relieved. Then looked worried again. "y...yu?" Artie smiled. "Im good. Ill be better when your back at home though."

Jim smiled at this then closed his eyes. "good nite Jim" With one final sqeeze Artie felt Jim's hand realease his as he fell into a deep sleep. "I will be back soon. sleep well"

Artemus walked out of the room with a little less weight on his shoulders. They still weren't out of the woods but it was a good sign. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at his partner's selfless act. Even when knocking at death's door Jim was always more worried about someone elses well being. _That's probably what makes him so good at his job. It would be devastating to the business to loose an agent as good as James West._ Artemus thought as he walked out the door.

W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3 W3

The Wanderer was waiting patiently on a siding. Riding up to the stable car Artemus voiced his concerns. "Hey Jim why don't you let me take care of the horses? You should go on in and lie down. After all you were shot only two weeks ago. You need time to heal some more" _not to mention I might get shot for letting you talk me into riding this soon._

"You worry too much Artie. I'm fine, plus it's been awhile since I've taken care of my own horse. You saddled him the least I can do is put him away...I can handle it" Jim had his horse up the ramp before Artie could protest. Jim fed, groomed, and picked his horses hooves with just a few protests from his arm but didn't complain about it.

Entering the main car thirty minutes later, Artemus watched as his partner slowly landed himself on the couch. "How about some food Jim" He asked as he hung his jacket. when no reply came Artemus began to worry. "Jim?" Walking around the couch Artie smiled when he saw his partner was already snoozing. Grabbing a blanket he covered him up and turned down the lights. "Night James, pleasant dreams." Artemus mused. _It's good to have you back home partner._


End file.
